


Dragged Down by the Stone

by bauer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Mildly Dubious Consent, Off-Screen Negotiation, Other, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauer/pseuds/bauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if the scratches will last long enough for the guys to see them. Most likely, they’d just holler about Kim getting rough, but he can’t stop himself from thinking about what it’d be like if one day someone identifies the marks as dog scratches. If they’d figure out the compromising position Nathan must have been in to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragged Down by the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how are ya? Wonderful weather we're having.
> 
> Nathan's RL wife has been replaced with an OFC, but the dogs are still real!
> 
> Title by Roger Waters.

Nathan’s fairly sure he’s crossed a line drawn in the sand. Teammates talk; he knows that Jordy starts calling for his mommy when his wife breaks out the strap-on, that Skins likes his… whatever to lick his boots (or actual skates, if it’s after a particularly good game). Still, when the guys are a few drinks in and bragging, Nathan wouldn’t bring this up. He’d win, for sure, but he can’t imagine how they’d look at him if they knew what him and Kim did whenever they had a few days off.

Nathan’s toes curl as Kim wedges her slim, delicate pinky into his hole with the rest of her fingers. A lot of nights are spent like this, with Nathan on his stomach and Kim’s fingers as all he could possibly want to get off. Her occasional, deliberate presses to his prostate are great reminders of that. Tonight isn’t one of those nights, however, so her fingers usually maintain their slow, methodical rhythm. 

“Do you think that’s enough?” Kim asks quietly, casual, like she’s asking if the soup needs more salt. Their bedroom is quiet except for the whirling of their air conditioning and the squelching sound from his ass. His nose itches from what she’s putting in him, but he’s not sure if it’s the heady smell itself or some sort of Pavlovian response. He can feel his face burning.

Nathan blinks. “I don’t know,” he replies slowly. He rubs his face against the sheets, trying to clear his head. “Maybe… maybe a little more lube?”

“Baby,” she teases gently. Her fingers slide free, and the clench at her absence makes Nathan quirm. She slaps his ass for it, just to make him clench again. Nathan settles back into the pillow under his hips with a sigh, and he doesn't have to wait long for Kim's fingers to start prodding at him again. Her hand is cool with the lube she's slathered on, and she's not careful. He can feel it dripping down his perineum and sticking to his thighs, surely getting on the pillow in the process. He would complain, but his drooling prick has probably already done enough damage on its own. It's not like he wants to start a laundry argument right now, anyway. 

Kim's knuckles are pressing hard against his hole, and it makes Nathan desperate for something even more substantial. Her fingers and the way they stretch him out are comfortable by now. The final preparations seem to stretch on forever. Eventually she asks, "Okay?" and Nathan can't hiss out a confirmation quick enough. She gives his cock a few long, wet tugs before getting up to wash her hands and stash the lube away. 

Nathan musters the strength to curl his legs up to his chest. His hole feels so loose, and he can hear the dogs scratching and whimpering at the door. There's always a moment between the planning and the execution where apprehension sets in. He imagines the whole world somehow finding out about this, imagines calling the night off and eating Kim out until they pass out to make up for it. At the same time, he can feel his heartbeat throbbing in his cock and his burning red ears. His hole feels desperately empty. Every part of him is acutely aware of what will happen if he doesn’t say anything. He wants it. He wants to be filled, plugged up, defiled. 

Kim comes back from the bathroom. She sits next to his head, runs a hand through his hair. “Are you ready?” she asks, one last time. Nathan looks up at her and, God, he’s so fucked. He can smell how turned on she is from prepping her husband to get fucked by their dogs. He can’t do anything but nod. His skin feels like it’s fizzing, head to toe. “Alright, then. Come up, get up, you’re way too short to be lazy about this.” 

She tugs up on his hips briefly before getting off the bed, and Nathan gets his knees under himself properly. He pushes up onto his hands, too, for good measure. He looks back over his shoulder to watch Kim open the door. She barely cracks it open and is greeted with a chorus of barks. “Hush! Yes, yes, hello, I missed you, too,” she cooes at them. Nathan can here them scrambling to get closer, pushing up against the door. His elbows are already starting to shake.

“One at a time, one at a time,” she says, like they can understand her at all. She slowly edges the door open, and when finally one of them breaks ahead- Cash, definitely Cash- she slams the door shut. He dances around Kim for a moment before running to the bed and back, asking for permission.

Nathan’s skin feels like it’s on fire, and he can’t breathe between the split second Kim says, “Go ahead, up, he’s all yours,” and Cash pressing a cold nose against his balls. After that he can’t keep in his begging.

“Oh Christ, oh Christ, oh Christ,” he chants as Cash starts licking his thighs, his ass, his dick- anything he can get his long, flat tongue on. Nathan tries squirming, but he can never stop himself from pressing back and spreading his legs further. His dick bobs with every lick. It’s not enough pressure to get him off, but it’s still so wet and fucking obscene. He can already feel his balls drawing in. Peripherally, he can see Kim slide into her seat and throw a leg over the arm of the chair. She rubs her cunt through the panties she always wears during this (“Can’t have them confused about who the bitch is here-”), her eyes never leave where Cash’s snout is pressed to Nathan’s ass. 

“Good job, baby, he’s already hard,” she says.

Nathan groans and arches his back. His ass feels sopping wet with slobber, and he can hear Cash getting impatient behind him. Cash presses his nose directly into Nathan’s hole and lets out these huffy, growling noises that make Nathan whimper. He knows what comes next, and it’s tying his stomach in knots with excitement and nerves. Even with how thoroughly Kim opened him up earlier, he can feel himself getting tense, his hole clenching hard on nothing. Cash’s nose leaves his ass. 

The next second, Cash’s legs are locked around Nathan’s waist. Kim wasn’t lying; Cash’s rock hard dick is sliding all over Nathan’s ass as he desperately tries to find purchase. He’s big, god, he’s big. Cash is always bigger than Nathan, but it’s even more obvious when Nathan’s pinned beneath him and Cash is panting above him, dick riding the crease of Nathan’s ass. 

Cash ruts a few more times before the pointed end of his dick catches the rim of Nathan’s hole. It pops out again, and Cash whines at the loss. “Shit,” Nathan curses. He wonders if Cash is as desperate as he is, wonders if that’s even possible. He shakily balances his weight onto one arm before reaching behind himself. The dog’s dick feels fever-hot in his hand. He has told hold him tight to make sure he doesn’t thrust out of his hand. Nathan lines him up carefully, tucking the pointed head of Cash’s dick into his ass. Cash thrusts home hard, not a care in the world past popping his knot. Nathan screams, arm buckling beneath him. His mind blanks.

When he comes back to it, Cash is still pounding away with short, hard jabs that punch grunts straight out of Nathan’s diaphragm. If Cash didn’t have such a firm grip on Nathan, he’d probably be fucked halfway up the bed already. He finds his hand on his tender dick, already sticky. He can’t remember coming but he already feels so sensitive that he doesn’t really doubt it, either. Enough of the white noise clears from ears that he can identify the buzzing as Kim’s silver bullet.

His skin feels like it’s on fire. Even the softness of Cash’s fur brushing him everywhere feels like too much. Cash’s dick stabbing into him over and over feels like it’s rearranging him. The dog’s rhythm is brutal; it’s a relief when he finally feels Cash’s knot start to expand.

That is, until it starts to truly expand. Nathan whines and tries to pull away, but it’s useless. Cash’s knot stretches Nathan so unbelievably wide there’s no way he could tug free until Cash lets him go. Nathan has no idea how he forgets how this feels every time, to be so stretched open and pumped full of come. He swears he can feel it gushing inside of him and stuffing him up. The hand Nathan had clutching the base of his dick moves to his stomach, trying to find any noticeable difference. 

Eventually, the knot stops swelling. Cash lets go of Nathan to turn around. Nathan keeps see-sawing between intensely aware of everything he’s doing and letting be done to him and feeling like he’s not even on Earth anymore. He’s not even aware of Kim approaching the bed until he feels her hand run down his back.

“You okay, Nathan?” she asks

“‘M so full,” he moans. Her hand wanders down to his ass. She pulls a full cheek to the side to see where he’s fucked open.

“I know you are, baby, I know,” she murmurs softly, pressing at where the knot has Nathan sealed tight. Nathan groans and drops to his shoulders, unable to support himself anymore. “How about this, huh? This looks painful,” Kim continues as her hand wanders to his fat, flushed prick. She starts jerking him off slow and soothing in complete contrast to the dog fucking minutes ago. Still, he’s tender.

“Please,” he says, not even sure what he’s asking for. The buzzing clicks back on, but it doesn’t truly register until the silver bullet is pressed to the underside of his dick. “Oh god, please, Kim, please-”

“Shhh, Nathan. Cash worked so hard to make you feel good tonight. Don’t you want to give him something back? Make yourself tighter on his knot?” She might as well have been speaking Latin for all Nathan can think past his dick. The vibrations keep moving, one second focusing on his slit before moving on, and it is making him clench hard on the knot stuck in him. Each clench makes the knot press on his prostate, and there’s no doubt it’s pushing him towards orgasm soon. It’s building up in him fast, too fast. With one more pass over his glans Nathan comes hard, jizz erupting out and him curling in on himself.

He goes limp right after. The vibrator is clicked off and put away before Kim comes back to rub his spent shoulders.

Nathan’s eyes water when Cash finally tugs free. It takes him a few minutes to remember to unfold his legs. Kim pulls his dick and balls out from underneath him, which makes him feel unusually exposed, but the cool air feels nice.

Eventually Cash’s semen slowly starts to trickle out, and Kim immediately hones in on the first wiggle of discomfort. She spreads his ass open so she can watch it seep out of his hole, occasionally rubbing it into the skin of his ass or thighs. Eventually she slides two fingures back into his hole to hold him open. The stream widens, and it feels like it’s going to go on forever. “Christ,” she says finally, “The boys would probably have better luck knocking me up than you, at this point.” 

“Babe,” Nathan says. His voice crackles, but he can’t get enough control of himself to clear his throat. Cash doesn’t respond either way from where he’s lounging at the head of the bed.

Kim leans in to suck at Nathan’s slack mouth, a slow pull on his lips. He is so, so tired. Unconsciousness tugs at him the second Kim backs away. But he’s still awake enough to hear when the bedroom door open again.

Tux rushes into the room and jumps straight onto the bed without waiting. He gets in a few laps at Nathan’s cock before he jerks his legs closed. It doesn’t deter Tux much; he just keeps shoving his snout against Nathan’s ass and where his legs are clenched together. “Kim, please, I can’t, please make him stop-” Nathan begs.

“It’s not fair to play favorites, Nathan. It’s Tux’s turn now,” she responds with an undeniably teasing tone. She sits back down on the bed, prying Nathan’s legs apart for Tux. He’s so weak he can’t resist the two of them. He sobs when Tux’s tongue gets back on him and he starts lapping up the mess between Nathan’s legs. 

“I can’t,” he wails face first into the mattress, petulant. His cock is so sore and oversensitive, every pass of Tux’s fat tongue feels like it’s killing him. Tux has always been a bigger kisser than Cash, and that carries into the bedroom. He’s always so fucking thorough, it’s like they’re giving him an ice cream cone instead of a dick. 

Kim crawls on top of him and spreads Nathan’s ass for even easier access, and Tux dives in, lapping around and in his wide open hole. “It’s only fair that he gets to clean you up before he goes,” she says conversationally. 

There are tears streaming down Nathan’s face as he gets rearranged to take Tux. He can’t stop them, same as he can’t stop the senseless babbling that’s pouring out his mouth or the leaking of his cock. Kim’s given up trying to soothe him in favor of getting them lined up. Tux scratches his back and sides in his enthusiasm to get inside. 

Nathan probably screams when Tux slams in, he’s not sure. His world keeps narrowing with every thrust. All he knows in the entire world is hole being fucked by his dog. His head feels empty except for the echos of each thrust. Tux likes keeping closer than Cash, with smaller and sharper thrusts. Somehow he’s better at nailing Nathan’s prostate, too. It feels bruised and tender every time Tux brushes past it. Nathan’s been reduced to open-mouthed gasps, and he almost passes out when he feels Cash stand back up. All he does is lick the tears off Nathan’s face, and it makes him cry harder.

Eventually Tux’s knot pops. Nathan’s almost ashamed that it’s easier to take this time. “Good boy, Tux, good boy…” and he’s not sure if that’s Kim talking or his own words finally slurring out. His whole body feels taken up by Tux’s knot and dog jizz. He’s fairly sure he could cough some out, at this point. 

Nathan’s not sure how he’s ever going to get out of bed again.

He doesn’t fight getting rolled over, doesn’t fight Kim getting her hand on his dick again. He’s so sensitive that a slight breeze would feel like too much, and her hand is too much. He feels so used it’s like nothing is even his anymore, like he’s going to shake apart and get eaten up. The last orgasm Kim wrings out of him makes his entire body clench with barely a drip to show for it. Tux jumps at the chance to lick it off his stomach, but Nathan’s dick is finally left alone.

Nathan’s awareness flickers. He hears the dogs getting comfortable. He feels the damp washcloth Kim uses to wipe him down, sees the loving look in her eyes.

In next time he wakes up he finds them all curled up together, Nathan tucked into Kim’s arms and the dog’s sandwiching them. Usually he’s a back sleeper, but that’s definitely not happening tonight. He feels like he’s being stitched back together as Kim gently runs her fingers over the raised scratches Tux left. He wonders if the scratches will last long enough for the guys to see them. Most likely they’d just hoot and holler about Kim getting rough, but he can’t stop himself from thinking about what’d it’d be like if one day someone identifies the marks as dog scratches. If they figured out the compromising position Nathan must have been in to get them.

Nathan feels raw, vulgar. He knows it’s not a feeling that’s going to go away with a shower. Thinking about this is going to flush his skin for days, weeks. People are going to say he came back from break “glowing.”

Kim asks a question. Nathan can’t quite parse it out, so he just nods sleepily. Anything urgent can be repeated tomorrow.

Nathan squeezes Kim closer. He loves having her in his arms, soft and human. He hopes his dick isn’t too chafed tomorrow, because even after tonight he really wants to fuck her.

Like she can tell what he’s thinking she reaches up and toughs at the short hairs on the base of his skull. It manages to drag him further out of the fog, so he understands when Kim says, “Hey. Don’t be gross.” He shivers. She huffs a laugh and kisses his forehead.

 

***

 

The next morning is a lot like any other. Nathan’s ingrained schedule wakes him up first. He slides out from between everyone and takes a shower, albeit a much longer one than usual. Kim has already taken the dogs out for their morning walk by the time he gets out. He hobbles to the kitchen to make breakfast. He responds to a couple missed messages while he waits for the pan to heat up, makes dinner plans with a couple of the guys and responds to the picture of her dog his mother sent with a When are you guys planning on visiting again? 

In fact, he feels completely normal until Kim and the boys walk in. His knees go weak automatically, and he leans against the island for balance. “How was the walk?” he asks evenly.

She levels an assessing look at him as she unleashes them. “Good. Think they’re still a little burned out from last night.”

Nathan’s cheeks burn as the dogs scamper across the hardwood floor to get to him. They both push in close as he scratches their ears and rubs their big heads. “Good boys, good boys,” he tells them before turning back to the pancake mix sitting in front of him. “Some of the team is getting together at Sullivan’s toni- Jesus, fuck.” Cash and Tux are both pressing incessantly at the back of Nathan’s gym shorts, nose digging in. He pushes their heads away, but they don’t go very far. One of them nips him before backing off. “Hey! No!”

He glances back over to Kim, who looks deeply unimpressed. “Did you shower after you got up?”

“Yeah!” he replies, defensive.

“Thoroughly?” And, well, she’s got him there. He really did think he did a good job, but he can never convince himself to use a douche.

She stalks around the island and turns off the stove. She doesn’t say anything as she rubs her fingers against the waist of his shorts, just stares at him intently. “Well, since you’re so reluctant to wash it off, maybe you should let them have another go. Yeah?”

Nathan’s throat clicks when he swallows. He stares back at her, trying to convey that he needs to get back on track, needs to let himself heal so he’ll be back in game shape by the time the team needs him. But whatever she sees makes her smirk. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> *slams sock drawer closed*


End file.
